


Black Menace

by Mallior



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Badass Poe Dameron, Gen, Pre-Slash, stormpilot (if you squint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallior/pseuds/Mallior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a prompt:</p>
<p>“I will not be your knight in shining armor. My armor will be black with the blood of your enemies. That is a promise.”</p>
<p>Companion piece of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7684351">Juggernaut</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Menace

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended music: [Really Slow Motion - Sound The Alarm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jk07ejDn30g) / [Audiomachine - As daylight dies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_SBnuDKoMk)
> 
> The fic is unbeta'ed and English isn't my first language. I'm still supremely bad at giving title to my works...

> “I will  **not** be your knight in shining armor. My armor will be black with the blood of your enemies. That is a promise.”

 

Anger is drumming behind his temples, like a black and red firestorm. His jaw aches from the tension and all that teeth grinding. BB-8 is silent, gave up reasoning with Poe hours ago. His hands are steady as he prepares Black One to exit out of hyperspace jump, the astromech sends all the necessary data to the dashboard monitors and the display of his helmet, without a sound.   
  
Poe sighs, guilt mixing into the anger.   
"It's okay buddy, I'm not angry at you and I'm sorry for yelling." He murmurs. The answer is an equally subdued inquiry in Binary. "No, I'm not okay, but as soon as we are back on base with Finn, I'll be."   
  
The X-Wing exits out of hyperspace near a small planet, shrouded in dark storm clouds. The tension is back in an instant. He needs to be quick, careful and merciless because he's alone on this 'mission'. Well, there is BB-8 but Poe asked xem to stay with Black One, keeping the fighter on standby.    
  
If Intel is correct - and Poe hopes, for their own sake -, the base should be near the equator. BB-8 displays a landing plan, not a klick from the base, from Finn.    
"Good plan, now let's blow this place. Also, anti-aircraft cannons, be careful." He reminds the astromech, not wanting to repeat  _ that _ incident.   
  
As they breach the atmosphere, the clouds hide them, but he's sure there will be a dogfight sooner or later. Poe lands without incident near the base, hidden by tall, strange, purplish blue trees.  The trek to the base is uneventful, playing hide and seek with three patrolling stormtrooper pair.    
  
He slips into the vent, near the back of the base, and murmurs a quick thanks to his father. Without the knowledge he taught Poe, the pilot is sure, he had never reached the base undetected. The perks of living on a jungle planet with a retired Pathfinder father.   
  
Using the map of the building - provided by Intel -, he quickly finds the detention facility. The two guards get dispatched with stunt shots from a small blaster and he's in. It takes a few minutes to scramble the security feeds with a data chip, made by BB-8.    
  
Finn is in the back of the main corridor, laying eerily still on the feed. Poe's heart tries break his ribs as he runs toward the cell, hoping it's just a mild concussion or maybe a stunt shot. Hoping it's not something worse, much worse.   
  
The lock of the door beeps as he punches the code with way too much force and swings it open. Metal clanging on metal as he pushes into the cell and steps to the bench. Finn's breath is short and a little bit laboured and did not open his eyes. Poe's fingers touch the strong neck, seeking his pulse and he finds it, strong but fast. His face is bruised and there is blood on the corner of his mouth. The pilot wipes it with his thumb and slips his hand to Finn's shoulder to shake him awake.    
  
But he has no chance, because suddenly strong fingers wrap around his wrist and squeeze it hard. The dark eyes are now open and look at him with a hint of disorientation.   
"Hey buddy." Poe smiles at Finn, relief mixing with adrenaline. "Can you stand?" He asks.   
  
Finn sits up, using his grip on Poe's arm as a leverage and stands, swaying a little.    
"Concussion. I can move." He murmurs as his hand wraps around the pilot's upper arm, seeking support.    
"Well, then let's go home."   
  
\---  
  
The trip back to Black One and BB-8 is almost successful. They stumble upon one patrol pair and the situation evolves into a dirty knife fight with one of the stormtroopers, the other one is shot by Finn. Poe kills the trooper with a stab to the neck, gathers Finn, who was leaning to a tree and drags them to the fighter.   
  
BB-8 almost vibrates xemself out of xyrs droid socket with joy, seeing Finn and Poe. The pilot  helps Finn into the cockpit, apologizing for the tight fit, but under two minutes, they are in the air.    
  
\---  
  
Before entering hyperspace, Poe presses the comm unit.   
"Base, this is Black Leader. The package is secure, Black One is en route to base."   
The answering cheer almost deafens them.

  
/END/

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, there was only the Juggernaut in my plans, but that prompt is too good... Also I blame the Hemingway app, arguing with it is surprisingly productive. o_O
> 
> You can shout at me [HERE](http://mallior.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
